


Hair

by Gem_Gem



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Gem/pseuds/Gem_Gem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth has really long hair</p><p>Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me, even if I wish they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

Genesis finally sighed, leaning forward, elbows pressed to knees as he gazed at Sephiroth from across the room. Watching him glide a brush through his silver mane.

"Alright I have to ask, because it's been driving me crazy for a while now. What is with the hair?" Genesis asked.

Sephiroth peered back at him, a single eyebrow lifting the only response. 

Another sigh. "Why is it so long?"

Sephiroth's mouth twitched upwards at one side, "Because it grows. You see; that is what hair is meant to--"

"Yes, real funny. Really," Genesis sneered before getting up and swinging an arm at his hair for emphasis, "Fine, let me re-enunciate, why do you let it grow so long?"

"Why not?"

"Doesn't it get in your way?" Genesis asked. "When you're fighting? When you're walking even?"

Sephiroth went back to sliding the brush through his fringe, "No."

Genesis grabbed a chair, sitting beside him. "Does it not bother you that some might think you were female from the back?" he grinned. "Does it not get tangled and knotted?"

"Does yours?" Sephiroth retorted.

"What? Yes, but--"

"But you brush the knots out," Sephiroth finished for him, "So what exactly do you think I'm doing right now?"

Genesis glowered distantly, "That doesn't precisely answer my question though. You have gone and trailed from the issue at hand."

"It is hardly an issue, Genesis. And you have asked many questions. I just chose to answer the most recent," Sephiroth replied.

"Ass," Genesis muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Sephiroth to hear. 

Sephiroth looked at him sidelong and continued to brush his hair, the dark brush stroking gently, the silver strands waving and swirling through its bristles.

Genesis, slightly entranced by the slow movement, shuffled his chair closer to his friend, "It must take you a while to brush through it all…" he murmured.

"It's soothing," Sephiroth rumbled with a smile.

"Really?" Genesis pondered. "Still, it must take you quite the while to comb each and every inch of your hair."

"Hm. Yes. It does take some time," Sephiroth told him before tilting his head mischievously, "Would be quicker if I had someone to help me…" He glanced at Genesis at the same moment Genesis huffed and looked back at him. Sephiroth shrugged one shoulder lightly.

Genesis rolled his eyes and snatched the brush from Sephiroth's hand. Scraping the chair across the floor, he shifted it behind Sephiroth and then sat down on it, reaching forward to gather a handful.

"Do not read too much into this. This will only happen this one time," Genesis mumbled as the brush easily and freely moved through Sephiroth's hair. After only two more strokes Genesis frowned, running his fingers through it. "There does not seem to be any knots. None at all."

"I know," Sephiroth said arrogantly, "I brushed through them already."

"What? But you said--!"

"I merely wanted to see if I could get you to brush my hair. I'm surprised at how easy it was in all honesty. Who knew that deep down--"

"You pompous ass!" Genesis griped, standing suddenly, the chair collapsing back against the floor loudly behind him as he threw a curtain of Sephiroth's hair over his head messily.

Sephiroth chuckled, the deep sound vibrating through the air, as he stood leisurely, turning to look at Genesis through his hair cheekily, "I love you too, Genesis."

Genesis flushed and stormed from the room. Sephiroth's rumbling laughter echoing after him.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies!
> 
> This is just a short, silly idea that came to me while I sat watching Sephiroth's hair dance in the wind as he battled...I found it rather hard to resist and just had to write it. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Posted on my DA September 10th, 2011


End file.
